


A Perfect Day

by Ara_Carmen63



Series: Nowhere Boys [2]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, But Just For A Little Bit, Fluff, Friendship, Games, Mention of Powers, Movie doesn't exist, Picnics, Protective Jake, Protective Sam, Sad Felix, Truth or truth, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Carmen63/pseuds/Ara_Carmen63
Summary: Sam grinned and Felix felt himself warm up from the inside. Sam threw an arm around him and watched the other two boys race around the river bank, Jake getting pelted with water and Andy ever so often being tripped by rocks that just happen to show up underneath his feet.or in other wordsThe boys have a picnic on the river because they need some happy time with no problems.





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the movie and didn't like it so this is the second in a series of what I think happens after the second series ended.  
> I also wrote this very quickly so sorry for the bad quality and dialogue heavy story but if I don't write down my ideas fast they go away.  
> All of these are my own head-cannons so if you don't agree then don't read :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Felix, get your goth ass over here!”

The ‘goth’ boy sighed, getting off his writing rock and made his way over to the pile of limbs that was on their picnic blanket. Food gone courtesy of Sam Conte and a game of truth or truth was being suggested. 

Felix sighed, they never do grow up do they? Sam grinned as Felix walked over, a content smile over taking his face as he saw the boys piled on the blanket. Ever since they got back from the forest over a year ago and all the stuff with Alice was over, Felix had been looking sad less and less, wearing lighter greys and black, taking out a couple piercings here and there. The look of guilt and sadness was getting few and farther in between but it still made appearances once and a while. 

Jake grabbed Felix and dragged him down the rest of the way right into Andy’s lap, the water element laughed and ruffled the dyed black headed boy. 

“Isn’t it truth or dare Sam?”

Sam sighed dramatically as Andy finally let Felix up and shook his head,

“Nope I don’t think so, and we’ve never played truth or truth so here we go.”

Felix sighed but was slightly intrigued at hearing things he never heard about his boys before. Sam turned to Andy and gave him a cheeky grin, 

“So Andy truth ooooooooooor truth?”

The boy in question huffed but smiled looking up at the sky to give him an answer, his blue flannel flopping in the wind. 

“I’m going to have to go with truth Sam.”

He smiled as Sam whooped and threw his hands up,

“You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen, the great Andy Lau went with truuuuuuth.”

Jake cracked up, his face breaking into a smile as he picked at some grass just off the blanket,

“That was the worst announcer voice I’ve ever heard, and are we really playing this game? Are we in year 5?”

Sam looked offended but turned back towards Andy waiting for his answer. Felix let out a small happy sigh as the wind brushed through all of their hair, courtesy of Sam. It usually happens whenever one of the boys are happy and don’t realize it. 

Jake tends to make the ground softer, the rock giving away like a comfortable mattress, Andy lets off a light fog, just enough to not feel dry but not enough to make your clothes damp. The wind flows around them softly, just a brush here or there when Sam is content and Felix has been told he warms up, like coals from a fire. His designated job in an emergency is a portable heater.

They still haven’t explored the full potential of their powers but it was coming in bits, the benefits and draw backs. 

“Well I have a sister…”

Felix moaned, shaking his head,

“Come on Andy we know that, tell us something we don’t know about you.”

Andy sighed, looking at his hands trying to think. It took about a minute before he got their attention again.

“Well I used to be on a track team before we moved here from Singapore and we qualified for nationals, but we moved before I could go.”

Three mouths dropped open simultaneously. Sam hopped to his knees, his hands being flailed around wildly.

“You never told us you were a track star?”

Jake looked the most confused,

“Dude when we were running from that tornado you were miles behind all of us, even Felix.”

The fire element let out a squawk of offense but Jake pretended not to notice. Andy looked offended maybe more than Felix,

“I didn’t eat a good breakfast that morning and we also slept in the woods the night before, it was cold Jake!”

Jake nodded and scoffed and Felix saw the familiar look of competition in his eyes. He made eye contact with Sam who just grinned, his eyes sparkling. Maybe Sam should have been a star element because that boy shone when he was happy. 

Jake rushed into Andy dragging him to his feet, 

“Lets race. Right now.”

Andy looked at Felix for help but he just held his hands up, leaning into Sam’s knees for a back rest. Andy sighed but turned to face Jake, 

“Fine where to?”

Jake took a moment but looked down stream to see a rock about 50 meters away.

“To that rock and back, got it?”

Andy nodded, his face being schooled into a serious expression, one only used for magic spells and particularly hard math equations. 

“Wait! Wait,”

Felix took out his phone quickly and held it up in the air,

“One, two, three… GO!”

An air horn sound effect sounded form the phone and the boys were off. 

Sam was yelling and cheering for Jake where Felix was yelling for the ‘nerd team’. Jake definitely had the lead at first, his worn runners kicking up dirt and his familiar flannel flapping behind him but as soon as the hit the rock Andy perfected his form and gained pretty quickly on Jake. His face was serious but alight with joy where as Andy’s face was perfectly schooled, running with practiced ease. 

They both barreled into the picnic blanket, falling into a pile of laughter and teenage boy limbs but there was no doubt about it, Andy won against Jake. Felix was laughing so hard he thought he might burst; Jake was breathing hard but patting Andy on the back who was looking like he just got a gold star from his favourite teacher.

“Okay Usain Bolt we definitely did not know that about you.”

Sam nodded in agreement with Jake. Andy grinned back at him but turned to Jake, 

“We should do this; everyone has to tell something that we all don’t know about each other.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, all of them interested in learning new secrets. Andy looked around before pointing at Jake, 

“Let’s go sports boy, surprise us.”

Jake looked unsurprised to be picked first but seemed to have an answer ready,

“Now this may be a shock to hear but please keep all your questions till the end.”

The three others teens were surprised to hear a very serious tone in Jake’s voice, his face gone serious and tense. They all leaned in waiting for him to spill the secret, it was silent for a moment before the blond one spoke in a soft voice,

“I fucking kill it at the piano.”

It was a moment before they all broke out into protests, shoving Jake and his stupid smiling face around.

“Come on Jake I thought you were being serious!”

Jake laughed and shoved him,

“I am! An old lady used to live down our street and she would give me free lessons because mum and I couldn’t always afford it and I got pretty high up the grades, now I think I’m at grade 8 but it has been a while.”

Sam looked surprised,

“Dude so you’re just amazing in everything you do?”

Jake laughed and brushed some fake dirt off his shoulder, 

“Well of course I am, I am Jake Riles after all.”

Felix muttered ‘humble’ under his breath only for Jake to shove him right after,

“Alright goth boy how bout you share your deepest darkest secret.”

Felix looked down at the ground, picking some grass out, and avoiding eye contact. His demeanor had gone unnaturally still and quiet and they all knew they hit a nerve,

“You guys already know everything, the stuff about Oskie and my magic, that’s really all I am.”

Andy gulped looking at Sam and Jake who had the same solemn look on their faces. The mood had turned stormy, none of the boys wanting to say a word. They all knew what Felix meant, how he thought he had let Oscar fall from that tree, how he had paralyzed him. 

Andy looked desperately at Sam who took a deep breath and a smile broke out on his face. He looked across their little circle to Felix, who was sitting across from him, and patted his leg,

“Come on Felix, you’re not all magic and Oscar, what about something you’ve never even told Ellen, even if it’s you don’t wash your hands when you pee.”

Felix tensed his shoulders but came out from behind his hair with an almost full smile, 

“That’s disgusting Sam.”

Sam grinned and Jake took that as his que to get the focus off of Felix,

“Yeah man you don’t wash after you pee?”

Sam looked offended and threw his hands up in defeat,

“So you’re telling me all of you wash after you pee?”

Every other boy in the circle nodded and Sam shook his fist at the sky,

“I knew my brothers were lying!”

His ‘lament' ended in a yell and Felix was laughing with the rest of them, happy to get the heat off of him, these guys really do know him and care about that. His eyes lite up and he waved his hand in the air, 

“Guys I thought of something!”

They all turned away from Sam, who had thankfully stopped the dramatics back to Felix who was grinning, his dimples making little craters in his face,

“I play music.”

Andy rolled his eyes,

“Felix I don’t think you understand this game at all.”

Felix laughed and shoved the boy to the right of him,

“No I mean I play the acoustic guitar and I used to cover songs when I was younger.”

Jake looked approvingly at him and then looked all around the group,

“We could make a great band, I reckon, I would be a keyboardist, Fe on guitar, Andy on drums and Sam could sing.”

Sam went pale,

“God no, no one wants to hear me sing trust me, I think I made one of my neighbours go deaf when I got a little bit too excited during a Shakira song.”

Felix giggled and nudged Sam with his leg,

“I didn’t know you had such an appreciation for Shakira Sam.”

Sam nodded in fake seriousness,

“She is a goddess when it comes to singing.”

Jake nodded, obviously not surprised by Sam’s omission.

“So is that your confession, you would die for Shakira?”

Sam grinned but shook his head, 

“No actually my secret is one that I have been wanting to tell you guys in case of an emergency, I have a minor form of Asthma so I have to be careful about how far I run and how much I do exercise.” 

Everyone looked stunned, Andy piped up first,

“So you have an inhaler?”

Sam nodded and lunged over to his bag lazily, pulling out a little blueish-green inhaler.

“I only need it when I run for long distances or get an asthma attack.”

Jake’s eyes widened,

“Is that why you don’t try out for any sports teams?”

Sam nodded smiling softly, 

“My parents thought it better if I stick to skate boarding.”

Felix looked kind of scared and a lot worried, always the mom of the group, worrying for all the boys.

“Do you know how magic affects your lungs? What if you had an attack in the other world? How often do you get attacks?”

Sam laughed, trying to brush it off,

“Fe its fine, I haven’t had an attack since last year and magic hasn’t affected me so far, and they have inhalers in the other universe anyways.”

Felix nodded but didn’t looked convinced, he played with his lip rings looking like he was coming up with a different spell. Suddenly Jake burst out laughing,

“Wow you are the air element and you have asthma, that has to be some form of irony.”

The comment seemed to lighten the mood and Sam looked gratefully at Jake, who just nodded back. Sam’s faithful second in command would always have his back.  
Felix was still deep in thought but Jake didn’t want to worry Andy so he got up quickly, pulling Andy, who was across from him, to his feet too. 

“Let’s go track boy, I want to beat you in that race again.”

Andy grinned looking suspiciously at Jake,

“’Win’ again? Jake I totally beat you before.”

Jake shook his head and then tagged Andy before running off at full speed,

“Eat my dust water boy!”

Andy’s laughter was infectious as he bolted off after Jake. 

While they were running for their lives, all running forms lost to laughter, Sam slid over to Felix who was scribbling in his book aggressively. 

“Fe what’s going on in that brain of yours?”

Felix looked up after a second, his eyes unfocused and distant. He shook his head, taking the fog out of his brain and focusing on Sam, closing up his book and tossing it in his bag.

“Nothing that can’t wait.”

Sam grinned and Felix felt himself warm up from the inside. Sam threw an arm around him and watched the other two boys race around the river bank, Jake getting pelted with water and Andy ever so often being tripped by rocks that just happen to show up underneath his feet. 

“So about those covers, did you ever cover Justin Bieber?”

Felix groaned as Sam laughed and thought that he was so glad that he picked these boys, they were his family and he was theirs.


End file.
